TMNT: Tied Bonds
by wintersoldier2345
Summary: It is the year 2079 and Mutants have been accepted in society. The only problem is no one knows how they got there! Follow a brand new Ninja team as the find the out the truth and fight old and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Tied Bonds!

**YOSH! Hey Guys Winter Here! First Story! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **There is one thing in particular you should know before diving into the story. This story is not coming from any version of TMNT, instead there are a bunch of elements from different TV, Comics, and Movies. So I'm just warning you...**

 **There is going to be a ton of references :D**

 **If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions write them down below**

 **I don't own any thing from the TMNT universe, I just love Raph and Mikey**

 **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Breakout in the Sewers **_

**Mutants**. Something that has always interested Jean more than anything ever since she was 7. Who wouldn't be? They came out of nowhere.

On August 15th, 2018 a mysterious incident happened to 65% of people around the world. They changed, not in a 'I'm a new person' way, as in they weren't human anymore. Their physical appearance had changed into a hybrid of a human and another species entirely, some not even of this world. This baffled scientists, they say it as if God had changed a humans coding. They were never able to figure out how it happened, or what happened. Thus, because of no explanation, people started to discriminate each other more and more, calling each other horrible things, fighting each other. It was a terrible time.

But that was years ago, it now the year 2079, people now have grown more accustomed to mutants, even starting families with them. However, still no one knows how the mutation happened. Jean sighed. She be it would much more interesting than going on a stinking field trip to New York's Sewage Plant.

"Alright class, get into your groups and go to your assigned guides."

9th grade's last field trip before summer break was Sewage Plant. Yes, this will certainly be a trip to remember for everyone.

The air taste sour and mood of students were certain glum, a bunch of sad faces and droopy eyes. The only cheery people here were the guides themselves. They were wearing a blue and yellow baggy uniform. They had the biggest smiles on, even if it was fake, it was kinda scary.

"Isn't this exciting Jean?!"

Then there was Wilbur Barton. Wilbur was a tall and skinny kid. His most noticeable features was his big round glasses and his wiry red hair.

Actually, Wilbur was really nice and good at science and is one of Jean's best friends. But, he would excited over the strangest things. Like a sewage plant. Who get's excited over a sewage plant.

"I'm sure it will get interesting," Jean said.

Wilbur was just about to say something but a young women called out into the sea of chattering students. "Group 3, please make your way over here!"

"Oh that's us Jean! Come on!"

Wilbur grabbed Jeans hand and ran towards the guide. Jean was startled by Wilbur's eagerness, but she appreciated it, he was one only with a happy nature in this grumpy area. As they reached the place the lady that had called over to them, the rest of the group had made it there. The group of twenty plus two chaperones was slouching around while the guide was standing proud.

"Hello there students of Soran High-school. My name is Chloe and I will be your guide. Today you will be touring New York's most successful sewage plant, The Aron Plant. Now for a quick introduction. The Aron Plant was found-"

Someone then latched onto Jeans arm. "There was a quick switcher o , your welcome my lovelies."

Jean and Wilbur both turned their heads. "Caleb?!,"they both whispered.

Caleb Lox was one of Jean and Wilbur's best friends. Caleb was mostly human, he had coco skin and jet black hair with the ends dyed electric blue. However he had animal ears sticking our of the top his head and a curled tail. His mutant half or quarter was a dog, a Husky to be more precise. No one in his family really knows where it comes from.

"I had a feeling that you two would be lonely without moi, so I asked if I could change groups because I know the guide."

"Do you?"

"Pfft, Of course not silly Willy, its a white lie."

Jean and Wilbur laughed at Caleb's antics. Caleb would always get in trouble just so he could be with a friend.

"It's good that you here Caleb, we would have died in battle without you."

"Yes, sister Jean it is good that he is here, but let us bow are heads in remembrance of Sir Hercules."

Caleb faked a small sniffle. "He was so brave, I thought of him as my own brother!"

Hercules Sorcek was the fourth and final member of their group. He was a black panther mutant, the tallest person out of the whole grade. He may look intimidating when first looked at but he is sweet and gentle on the inside. He would even let Jean latch onto him when it would get cold.

Then a loud and piercing voice broke the groups funny business. "Alright students, follow me, the tour starts now!"

"Ugh, we get it! Its hell's butt, now can we please go to a candle store or something?!" Caleb said to his friends in a joking manner, but making sure none of the teachers heard him. Wilbur and Jean had to hold on to their laughter as they entered the building.

"Come on Caleb, it won't be so bad, we get to learn!" Wilbur stated.

Caleb groaned in agony as Jean patted him on the shoulder in comfort. "Relax, it's only for 4 hours, could be worst."

"How are you two so optimistic?"

* * *

Chloe was probably the most annoying person in the world to Jean right now. So far it was two hour in a half into the tour with lunch included. To Jean, Chloe seemed to realize this was the most boring thing ever to a high-school student. So in past few hour she has done the most, energetic, high pitched, voice Jean has ever heard of. Caleb was also no help because he keeps falling asleep and he is impossible to wake up. Jean had to literally splash water on him when he feel asleep in the purification center, where you know, they clean out all of the stuff in the water... Yeah, he wasn't to happy about it.

"Now here class it The Aron Plant's power source."

The class had entered a room with a big central computer. The computer source has covered the entire room from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. It was divided into four separate columns, so workers can moderated with ease. The even had fire escapes to reach hire levels of the computers.

"Now can any one tell me who made the computer itself?"

"Oh, I know!" Wilbur raised his hand eagerly. "The Hamato Turtle Industry!"

"Very good! Looks like someone has been paying attention!"

Wilbur looked proud to be right, but he was almost always right anyways.

Chloe turned away from the students to marvel at the machine.

"Hamato Turtle Industry was establish in 2041, by Donatello Hamato, a turtle mutant. He built his company from the ground up. Ever since then, he has been contributing to science and technology for years now. He personally designed the machine to help the Aron plant stop pollution."

Jean silenced Chloe's voice. Everyone knew of the Hamato Turtle Industry, so she became less interested. It was the biggest company in New York. It brought a new age of technology to the world. It would be crazy for anyone to bring it down.

 _"But not impossible."_ A small unrecognizable voice said in Jean's head, surprising her. "You OK Jean?"

Jean then heard metal footsteps on the fire escapes above. She looked up.

A single man stood up there, dressed in black, with only his eyes visible. Those cold, eyes stared back at her. A chill went up Jean's eyes. She wasn't suppose to see him. No one was.

In an instant, the mysterious man through multiple things through the air. Some landing on the four pieces of the super computer. At this point, the guide and the rest of the group had noticed the man in black. "Who are you? You don't have any authorization to be in here, so I will ask you to leave, immediately."The man on the metal floor looked at Chloe with no emotion. He gripped something in hand.

With a single movement of his finger, the whole building became immersed in flames.

It all happened so fast, one second it was just a boring tour then the whole place went into shambles. Students started to scream in fear, crying in worry. Chloe and the other two adults tried to calm the teens. Wilbur started to shake in terror, words barely escaping his mouth. Caleb was trying to get Wilbur to come to his senses. Jean was taking it all in.

"Everyone! This way! There is an emergency exit this way!,"Chloe yelled through the panic. She started to run in a direction, everyone else followed. Everyone began to run with the guide, avoiding debris and covering their mouths from the smoke. Wilbur started to slow down, the smoke was getting to him. His head felt light and his eyes began to close. Jean lifted him up by the arm. "Come on Will, we're almost there."

Wilbur looked at Jean, in awe.

Chloe had reached a door. She swiped her key card through a security machine, It buzzed green and slid opened. "Everybody in!"

The chaperones led the students in through the door and Chloe made sure everyone was OK. Jean and Wilbur didn't make it through yet. Jean was dragging Wilbur avoiding flames. Wilbur could barely walk by now, his eyes barely opened.

"Come on you two!"

The ceiling above the door began to crack and Jean was quick to notice. She hurried to the door. As parts of the ceiling fell, Jean shoved Wilbur through the door. He made it through. She didn't. Massive debris was blocking the door way. She still in with the flames that were increasing in size. Jean turned around. There was no other in sight. She had no choice but to go in the center of it all.

She hurried in step making sure not to get burned. Jean's breath began to get heavy. The smoke and heat began to take affect on Jean's system. She need to get out and fast. A similar chill went through Jean's spine. The man who caused all of this stood right in front her.

Now that he was closer, the man of mystery looked like a ninja straight out of Japan. He even had a small symbol on his chest.

' _A foot...?'_

"Who are you?"

He said nothing as if he had already said something. But those eyes they were still looking at her. Those dark brown mirrors reflecting the falling scenery around them. Their was nothing but a cold stare. But Jean could see something there, as if a small light was peaking through a crack. Sadness. He was sad for her, to the point of pity.

He then turned away. "Wait!," Jean shouted.

The man in question had walked a few inches away from Jean, he had stopped in the exact center of the room. He then reached down and removed the metal panel, revealing a hole. He tossed the piece of the floor aside. He then stood there aimlessly. "Go."

Jean was shocked by his voice. Not only did he talk, he sounded like someone that was close to her age.

"Run."

Jean took then boy's advice. She stumbled to the hole frantic. As soon as she had reached it, she jumped through. She fell into a dark, damp tunnel, with the only light coming through the fiery mess above. A sewer under the sewerage plant, convenient.

The Ninja looked down at her, looking at her one last time. Then he grabbed panel he had removed before. "Run, Now!"

He covered the hole once more and Jean ran into darkness.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **I'm going to be honest, I wanted to add more detail. Chapters for now on will be more detailed and will come out a little slower.**

 **If you are confused by anything, please let me know in comments section down below!**

 **Have a Nice Day! Solider Out**


	2. Chapter 2: Sewer Sweet Sewer

**Chapter 2 is Here!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sewer Sweet Sewer**

If you ask Jean what time now it was currently, she wouldn't have a clue.

She had been running in the sewers for what felt like hours on end since the boy had sealed the hole in floor. She had been running in the dark for endless minutes. She was out of breath. Her shoes and socks wet;damp. Her body ached, her lungs out of breath and overexerted. She needed to rest, but how could she? How did she know the ninja didn't follow her, just to finish her in here. Jean made another turn.

Immediately, she tripped on her own foot. She landed face first in the sewage. "Terrific."

The girl stumbled back onto her feet. She tried to start running again, but winced in pain. Jean looked down to see that her right ankle to see burns and scratches all across it. She questioned herself how she didn't know about it before hand. However that didn't stop her, Jean continued down the sewers, limping.

"Lady Luck is sure on my side today," she said sarcastically. "...Why am I talking to myself ? "

*Splish Splash*

Jeans thoughts and sounds silenced.

*Splish Splash Splish*

Someone else was in there with her.

Jean darted into the sewers even more. She couldn't risk another chance to by found by that ninja, if it even was him. She needed to find a way out of here. Making twists and turns, it was like a maze, an eternal cycle of waste and rats. A sharp pain hit her lungs. Catching her breath, Jean grabbed one of many pipes on the sewers walls for support. She got up again, proud of herself, she smirked. Then she heard a noise of a machine releasing pressure. Jean looked at the hand that was holding the pipes. She was holding on to a lever. A lever.

Jean deadpanned. "You have got to be-"

The floor disappeared underneath her feet and Jean fell into darkness once more. Lucky for her, it wasn't a long fall down, because she was getting really tired of falling.

Jean fell onto solid ground, which was surprisingly soft. She looked down to see wait she had landed on. It was a HUGE amount of empty, smelly, damp, pizza boxes. Considering this was New York, Jean was not surprised. She just wonder who could eat that much pizza.

Jean looked around in the area she was in. There was a single tunnel, with the dimmest light possible shining through. Jean got a happy smile on her face. It could be a way out! She followed the light, entering the tunnel, not thinking of the consequences. As she got deeper into the tunnel the light got brighter and brighter, until finally reaching the exit. But to her disappointment, it wasn't to the surface.

It was a drainage area, from what Chloe had said in the tour, but it was decked out as a home. The area itself was old itself, with little water in the system. The tour guide had said that most older areas of the sewer system was drained out since the late 1900's. The furniture was another story. They weren't dusty or destroyed in any way. Instead, they looked brand new, but Jean knew they weren't from this time. Jean wondered if anyone was still living here. She began to look for any signs of life. Best place to look first, is the kitchen. Always look in the kitchen first.

The kitchen an another platform, away from where Jean had entered. It was quite small, but quaint. It had a old refrigerator and oven, counter tops and cabinets, and an island in the center with 7 chairs around it. Jean placed her had on the counter tops. It was cold to the touch, but smooth. Jean then grabbed one of the chairs and looked in upper cabinets. Nothing inside in any of them. Jean stepped down and put the chair back. She then decided to look inside the fridge. She grabbed the bottom handle and opened the fridge. And to her surprise, it was more pizza. What is it with this place and pizza? Jean closed the fridge and looked into the freezer. She became horrified.

Inside was a monster. A delicious, hideous, monster. It mewled in anger for being disturbed. It hissed and launched its claws at Jean. Jean cried out, and closed the freezer shut. Hyperventilating out of fear, Jean wondered who in their right mind would make such a creature. She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Jean walked only a few feet away when she began to hear loud and sad meowing. She stopped and looked back at the freezer.

 _'That thing attacked you, why care?'_

The meowing got louder and louder, as if crying for guilt was too much.

She sighed and walked back. Jean opened the freezer. The creature was a mutant cat. But it was made out of Neapolitan ice cream. Jean was wondering if should save it or eat it. It's eyes looked directly into Jeans, looking for help. It's meow was weak and sad. And now that Jean wasn't afraid of it anymore, it was actually cute. Jean broke. She couldn't leave it. It was looking for help.

"Hold on, I will be back, I just need to find a cooler or something to put you into."

"Meow!"

Jean smiled and closed it gently. She turned around and wondered where she would find a walked around a bit, away from the kitchen. She quickly found a hall with four doors and a larger door that was hidden away all the way in the back. Jean decided to look in the four small rooms first.

She went into the first door on the right. It had the name "'Leonardo'" carved in it. Jean opened the door with looked like a teenagers room. She found inside a clean, organized room, with a strong theme of the color blue. The bed was in the left corner, completely untouched for a while. Posters of old series were on the walls, Star trek, Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z, Pac-man and many more. It had an old shelf with stacked books and a little bonsai tree on top. Next to books were racks, racks that were missing something, Jean didn't know what. But there was no cooler.

Jean left and closed the door behind her. She went to room across the one she just left. Another name was carved into the door. "'Raphael'".

 _'What is this? The Renaissance?'_

Jean looked inside Raphael's room. It wasn't as clean as Leonardo's, but it wasn't a complete mess. And like the other room is had a strong color theme, but this time is was red. In the right corner there was drum set. There was also a punching bag hung up on the ceiling. There was also a hole in the wall, a few holes actually. They only thing she found similar to the first room was the posters on the wall and a rack with nothing on it. And alas, there is no cooler in this room either.

Jean left Raphael's room and to go to the third room. "'Donatello'" it read.

 _'That's a strange coincidence'._

Jean opened the door. It had a purple theme to it this time instead of red or blue. Next to the bed there was a large desk. On top of the desk was machines and test tubes for science purposes. On the left wall, there was an even larger bookcase, four times the size of Leonardo's bookcase. There was also more posters on the walls but instead of old games and movies, it had famous scientists on them. Jean found that the coincidence between this Donatello and Donatello Hamato was a little stronger then she thought. But again, no freaking cooler.

Jean went to the 4th and last door. This one had "'Michelangelo'". She could barely get the door open. Inside were piles of garbage, toys, action figures, movies, and other stuff forgotten a long time ago. Jean noticed that the color of the blanket of the bed was orange, she was surprised she was able to see the bed even. Then something caught her eye.

 _'A COOLER!'_

It sat high on one of the piles, like a king. Jean jumped into the sea of garbage. She gritted her teeth as she kept on stepping on hard objects. When she got to the cooler king's pile, she had to jump to even touch the cooler it was so tall. Jean kept getting frustrated every time she could grab it. Then she grabbed it with a mighty leap!

"AHA, Victory! Now I can leave."

The pile tilted a little. A sweat drop left Jean's forehead. The pile tipped over.

"BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!-", Jean shouted as the garbage fell on her.

After 15 minutes of scrambling out Michelangelo's room, Jean cursed and ran back to the kitchen. The mutant cat meowed happily seeing the girl again. Now if you thought getting the cooler was hard. You were wrong. Very wrong. Jean tried to pick the ice cream cat up, but it just slipped out out of her hands like butter, or ice cream in this case. Jean then tried to pick him up with spoons, but that ended terribly. She ended up sliding the cat into the cooler.

Jean grabbed a few ice packs from the freezers to keep the cooler cold. She had the cooler in her hands with the lid open. The cat looked up her. "Meow!"

Jean stared at the cat, it's beady black eyes looked at her, excited.

"But what to call you? Hmmmm."

"Meow."

"...I think I'll just call you Ice-Cream Kitty for now, Is that alright?"

"Meow! Meow!"

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes. Now I have to close the lid now, okay?"

Ice-Cream Kitty meowed in response, tucking it's head in. Jean closed the lid and put the cooler in her left hand.

 _'Now to get out of here.'_

Jean went back to the hall with the five rooms. She had one room left. Jean wondered if that was exit. She walked down the hall. She went up to the last door. It didn't have a handle, so she couldn't push or pull it. Jean tried sliding it. It went wide open. Inside wasn't the exit Jean was hoping for, but Jean was in awe. A large tree was in the center of wait looked like a training room. The branches had entered the ceiling and the roots were coming out of the ground. Even without sun, the tree was able to survive on it's own. It was a beautiful site, maybe she should draw it later.

Jean walked inside. She noticed a dress mirror on the wall. She walked toward it to she reflection.

 _'Dang, I'm a hot mess.'_

Jean's dark brown hair, almost black, was scorched on the ends by the fire. The heat also made her natural beach wave frizz was way worse. On her face, there was scratches under her dark brown eyes. Her snow paled skin was covered in scratches and burns. Her black sweatshirt was missing a sleeve and her jeans were torn up with her sneaker's soles were coming lose. Jean laughed at herself. Caleb was gonna kill her for being a fashion mistake.

Her laughter died out. Jean wondered how her friends were doing. Hercules was going to be fine, nothing stops him. Her main worry was Caleb and Wilbur. Caleb may have sass but he wasn't strong and Wilbur's asthma gets in the way. More determined to find a way out, Jean left her reflection.

She walked around the room more. She looked for any sign for a way up, a ladder, a loose ceiling panel, anything. Jean thinks of climbing the tree when she see something out of the ordinary.

 _"My family..."_

Jean's eyes widen. It was the same voice. That same voice that was before the fire. She tried calling out to it, nothing but silence in response.

Her eyes wandered to the thing that made the voice react. Soon, Jean found herself walking towards it. She stopped when it was clear enough to see what it was. It was some sort of Japanese shrine. It had candles and incense on top along with two photo. The first photo was black and white with a three person family. A man and woman in kimonos, with a small baby within the woman's arms. They look so happy.

When Jean looked at the second photo, her eyes soften. This photo was colored and it had a lot more people in it, including mutants. In total, there were 7 in the picture total, with smiles reaching across their faces. 2 people were humans. One was a girl that was black with curly hair matching, with a yellow sweatshirt and diamond earrings. The second human was a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes. He had a navy blue sweatshirt and he was holding a hockey mask. One mutant was an rat mutant. He was older then the others in the picture and he was wearing a red kimono with 2 flowers on it. Just by seeing in his eyes, Jean could tell he was wise.

The last 4, were turtle mutants. 4 brothers by Jeans guess. They all had different colored masks on. Blue. Red. Purple. Orange.

 _'Those rooms earlier, they must have belonged to them'_

Leonardo. Raphael. Donatello. Michelangelo. Those were there names.

Raphael, was the shortest brother, but he was the bulkiest. His eyes were green, which was rare for a turtle. He had a chip in his shell, which Jean thought that fitted him perfectly with the way his room is. Michelangelo had blue eyes and freckles. He was only a little taller then Raphael. Out of all of people in the picture, his was the brightest. Donatello was the tallest out of everyone except the rat mutant who was still unnamed. He was also the skinniest with a dorky smile. His eyes were a amber brown. When Jean looked at Leonardo, her heart tugged at her chest.

 _'Why? Why does he look so familiar?'_

His blue eyes were kind and he was the second tallest. He was average size and height. And yet, he looked like someone Jean knew. She just didn't know who.

Ice-Cream Kitty started to meow which snapped Jean out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong? Ya hungry buddy?"

Her next movement was stopped. A staff made of wood came up to Jean's up, which made her froze in fear. Sweat dripped from her face. Was it him? The ninja boy?

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

It wasn't him, It was someone different.

"...My name is Donatello Hamato, this is my home you are trespassing on. I will repeat myself."

Jean quietly gasped. _'The Donatello in the picture, the one who lived here...It was him?!'_

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Sorry! Gotta end on a cliff hanger! :3 hehehe**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long, school takes up so much time, am I right?**

 **Hope to you have a wonderful day!**

 **Soldier Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Conclusion

**Winter: Chapter Tres is here!**

 **Miraculous Pink Ninja: Haha, you're right. Normal people wouldn't say their names in that situation. But it's Donnie's polite way of saying " I can sue you or put you in jail if I wanted too." But I will be more careful next time when characters meet in extreme circumstances. Thank You! :)**

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: Dang right she did boi! XD**

 **^^^^Please check these two authors above, they are really good! Like huns, I need more please XD ^^^^**

 **I don't own the franchise, just my girl Jean and her buds.**

 **Winter: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Donnie's Conclusion

For the first time in a while, Donnie didn't know what to do. Everything up till a week ago has been a clear path. Now it's all in shambles. Thanks to one, 15 year old girl.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Donnie held his staff against the trespassers neck. His mood had turned from nostalgic to anger. This person had no right or reason to be here. His brows narrowed. How did they even find this place? He himself, who had lived here for a long time, got lost trying to find it again after such a long time._

 _"Who are you?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm not gonna wait forever for you to answer."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Well?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Well young lady, you better have a good reason for being here. No one is allowed to-"_

 _*Do do dodo do do dodo do*_

 _'Seriously, a phone call. Now?'_

 _Donnie put his staff in his left hand, still holding at the girls' neck. His right hand struggled to get his phone out of his pocket._

 _*Do do dodo do do dodo d-*_

 _"I'm kinda busy Darcy, can you call back later?"_

 _His old T-phone has upgraded dramatically in the past few years. He upgraded so that it would project and image of the person calling it if you hold it out, for security reasons. Modern phones are like this nowadays. The person calling him now was his personal assistant, Darcy Clove, a human with high standards in procedures. But right now, Darcy looked worried._

 _"Mr. Hamato an explosion happened at Aron Sewage Plant."_

 _"What! How?!"_

 _"I am not sure, sir, that is why I need you to go there to find out, stop what your doing right no and go reassure the public and to distract the media. Darcy out."_

 _Darcy hanged up. Donnie sighed. First a stranger in his old home, now a fire. But he didn't understand how the fire happened. The Aron Plant was wired entirely by the computer he had built. The computer system was near to perfection. It could handle any virus and glitch, it self-repaired itself. Unless the component to the computers drive for the self-repair system broke, he doesn't understand how the fire happened. It didn't make any sense. "...Terrific."_

 _"...I was there."_

 _Donnie looked at the stranger, shocked. "What did you say?"_

 _"...I was there. I can tell you what happened if you show me the way out. Trust me, I don't want to be here as much as you want me to bud-, er, Mr. Hamato sir."_

 _Donnie moved his staff closer to her neck._

 _"Why should I believe you?"_

 _"Oh I don't know, maybe its because you are threatening to kill me with a giant piece of wood. I may have done somethin' stupid by coming down here but I have common sense, well, a little at least."_

 _Donnie grimaced. She was right._

 _'Her sweatshirt is missing a sleeve, revealing third degree burns and deep cuts in the skin. Her sneakers are torn to bits, looking impossible to walk in. And well, yes, I am holding a staff against her neck which, if I wanted to,could hurt her. But I am not going to.'_

 _Donnie put his staff down, relaxing a bit. The stranger sighed in relief, happy to be unharmed. But when she turned around, Donnie quickly put the end of his staff against her adams-apple, making her gag on on air._

 _"If you are lying to me, you are going to be in a lot more trouble then you already are."_

 _"Got it. Crystal Clear. Aye aye Captain. Now could you please stop threatening me with wood.", she pleaded._

 _Donnie lowered his weapon. He ushered the girl to follow him. Donnie lead her out of the dojo. He walked out of the hallway and into the main common area, where he and his brothers used to hang out and had parties after victories. He went to the very back wall, he started to touch the bricks, pressing them as if they are suppose to move. The girl looked over his shoulder and gave him a funny look. Until finally, he landed on a particular brick. He pressed it down and slid back into wall. The entire wall divided into two. It slid open, reveling a secret room that was empty, all it had was a ladder leading up. The girl gaped in response._

 _"Come on."_

 _Donnie walked in and grabbed the railing to the ladder, Immediately going up. The stranger followed him closely behind, with a cooler up to her shoulder on her arm. Several minutes went by, until they reached the top, at the very top was a manhole cover. Donnie pushed up and moved it out of the way and climbed out. The teenager practically jumped out of the manhole cover._

 _"Freedom!"_

 _"Don't get to excited. You still have to explain some things."_

 _The girl gulped and then looked at her surrounding. It was old garage, it had cobwebs and the smell of rats. No one has used in a long time up until till day. She then noticed the sleek, black limousine with open door and a Donatello standing stiff._

 _"We have to hurry, the fire is not gonna stop anytime soon so the panic won't die either."_

 _The teenager hesitated at first but then followed directions, putting herself in the car carrying the cooler. Donatello followed, entering the vehicle and telling his driver to step on it. The driver obliged, the limo began hover, starting it's engines, and took off into the busy city streets. The girl was startled by the fierce start. She sat at the near the drivers seat while the turtle sat on the opposite seat of her._

 _The girl looked at the Hamato, averting eyes every few seconds. He was much older then her, she would say he was in his mid-40's. He wore a suit that was larger enough to hide his shell. He looked very professional. She saw that he looked at lot like his younger self from the picture. But she wondered where his purple mask went, because his eyes didn't stand out to her as much without the cloth._

 _"Well...Are you gonna tell me who you are or am I gonna have to guess out of the five million people in New York?"_

 _The girl was startled. "Oh, I'm Jean Malachi, a student who goes to Soran High."_

 _"Jean, huh? Hmm, I forgot that there was a field trip today. Alright, continue."_

 _Jean straightened herself, she was a little more calmer._

 _"Well, it coming to the end of the tour. Our guide, Chloe, took us to the Aron Plants power source, the computer. I was, uh, getting bored, so I looked around. Then I saw a boy on a metal platform. When he noticed that I saw him, he threw some thing at the computer. When the others saw him, he blew the place sky high."_

 _Donnie looked at her, with a curious look in his eyes._

 _"What was this boy wearing?"_

 _"Uhhhhh, a black ninja suit with a red foot on it."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _Donnie's outburst shocked Jean. His breath became quick, his mind was running miles a minute with questions. It was impossible, Shredder was dead. Even if was them, why now?_

 _"The foot...how is it even possible?"_

 _"So do you have a habit of thinking out loud or is it just me crazy."_

 _'Shit.'_

 _"Oh-h, Yeah that happens when I'm stressed. Uh, what happened after the explosion?"_

 _Jean glanced out the window out to the city's streets. They were getting close. People were crowding the streets, looking at the mysterious smoke._

 _"The tour group went berserk. Everyone was screaming, crying, they didn't know what to do. Our tour guide lead us to an emergency exit near the back. My friend however, was affected by the smoke and ash greatly, he could barely walk. I carried him to the exit. The railings above started to collapse, I managed to get him through, but not me. I guess that's when I lost my sleeve. I tried to look around for another way out, I started to become hazy from the smoke. But then..."_

 _Jean silenced herself. She clutched the coolers handle. Donnie became concerned._

 _"But then what?..."_

 _"...He was right there. The boy. I don't understand why he didn't just kill me. He had no reason to save me. He lead me to sewers and let me run free. Its how I found your old house."_

 _Donnie understood Jeans' confusion, he didn't know if it was a set-up or if the boy just felt pity toward her._

 _"Sir, we are here."_

 _The limo hovered to a stop, it then lowered to the ground. As soon as the car pressed itself on the ground Donnie and Jean get out. What stood in front of them was a burning blaze. Firefighters were spread out trying to calm down the flames and ashes with rushing water from the fire hoses. Some were going inside, carrying out workers of the plant. Siren blared from the ambulances._

 _Someone called out Jeans' name. Jean rushed to them, carrying the cooler with her, not waiting for the Hamato. Donnie was just about to follow her when a sudden ting hit the limo's hood. He looked over his shoulder. It was a shuriken. A warning._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Donatello was staring at the shuriken. It has now been a week since the fire at the Aron Plant, and Donnie has not been able to find anything with who has caused the fire. He was starting to get frustrated with himself.

He was sitting in his private office in his home on top of the Hamato Turtles' headquarters. He was sitting at his desk that had a computer and multiple papers on it. Everyone left to go home to family and sleep. The only one was up was him. Donnie started to drift asleep.

*COWABUNGA DUDE!*

Donnie fell out his chair. He was stunned at the sudden call. Donnie stood up. He grabbed his phone and placed it on his desk.

*COWABUNGA DUDE! COWA-*

Donnie answered the call, a hologram projected itself.

"Mikey its 4 in the morning. What the hell?"

The hologram revealed a turtle, more pacifically, Donnie's little brother, Michelangelo. Even at 35, Mikey was still rocking the freckles and the color orange. He wore a orange bandanna around his neck and a black t-shirt with a cat on it. His blue eyes still shine as bright as much as when they were kids. Mikey has matured through the ages compared to his teenage self. He is now a travel blogger, he travels around the world with his wife and son. He's pretty popular on YouTube, having 15 million subscribers, the world loves his personality, Donnie couldn't be more proud.

"Sorry D, the time zone is weird here in Indonesia."

"Its alright Mikey, how's Renet and Po?"

"They are doing great! They told me to say hi for them, they're out shopping. How's April and Luci?"

"April is away on a business trip and Luci won the science fair at her school."

"She's as smart as her dad!"

"Yep, couldn't be more happier, heh."

Donnie smile faded slightly and Mikey was quick to notice.

"What's wrong D?" He asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

Donnie was quiet for a moment. Mikeys' hologram showed him taking a sip of soda. "You know you can tell me anything."

Mikey took another sip.

"Mikey, I think the Foot are back."

The other turtle choked on his drink. "The *COUGH COUGH COUGH (DEATH)* Foot?! Donnie are you serious?"

"Afraid so little bro, take a look."

Donnie showed him shuriken. The metal weapon was decorated with ancient kanji and the symbol of the Foot Clan. The hologram leaned in to see the shuriken. Mikeys' eyes widened. His mouth dropped.

"It was a warning," Donnie said fiddling with the shuriken between his fingers, "They know who we are and they know what we are capable of."

Mikey gulped. Sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Oh my god, Donnie...WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"Mikey-"

"FIRST WE WAKE UP IN THE FUTURE WHICH WE WEREN'T SCREAMED AT IN HORROR-"

"Mikey, I-"

"THEN WE STOP BEING NINJAS, WE GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS, WE GET MARRIED, HAVE KIDS-"

"Calm-"

"SENSEI GETS SICK, LEO DIED, RAPH LEFT-"

"I reali-"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?! SHREDDER IS DEAD!"

"If you let me talk, I can EXPLAIN."

Mikey froze. His brother looked him straight in the eyes, with a serious face. Mikey calmed down and looked sincere

"Sorry I...Donnie, lets be real here, we haven't trained in years, we aren't as young as we used to be. We gave up the shinobi way a long time ago. If they are back, The Foot, we can't do anything against them."

Donnie took his brother's words into consideration. But he had already thought of a million ways. One in particular.

"If the Foot are back then we need to be ready for them. They would most likely have a new leader, someone who idealizes the Shredder. They will have records on us with our countless battle-"

"467"

Donnie stared blankly at his brother."...What"

"We had 467 battles with the Shredder and the foot."

"...Anyway, instead of going after them ourselves, we wait, see what theirmotives and attack with a new team."

Donnie's confidence shone bright. But Mikey countered it with common sense.

"I'm all for that plan bro but, uh...Who is gonna take our places?"

Donnie took a moment for affect. Mikey gave him a funny look.

"Oh. Mikey. Our places will be taken our children of course!"

Mikeys' hologram gasped in surprise. His confused jaw turned into a smile.

"That's a great idea bro! They have ninja skills in their blood! Oh this gonna be awesome! I gonna tell em' all of the adventures we had, all the battles we won, the challengers."

Both brother were practically jumping at this point. They were excited from head to toe. They were celebrating for several minutes. Mikey was laughing along with his brother, until he realized something. His mood shifted from happy to sad with a flick of a switch. He stopped smiling. Donnie quickly noticed and stopped as well. "Mikey, What's the matter, thought you were excited?"

"I am, but...Leo never had the chance to have a child and each one of us only had one kid. There is only three of them. It's not gonna be the same..."

Donnie noted this. Each of their child took after their father.

Pontormo was very goofy and never takes anything seriously, a lot like Mikey when he was younger. Lucrezia was quite a genius like both of her parents, but a little insecure and shy. And Verrocchio was very stubborn and very aggressive, like his dad. Either one of them are not responsible or strong enough to take the position the position of leader. However Donnie always has a backup plan.

"Don't worry Mikey, I know someone who can fill that spot."

* * *

 **Winter: That is the end of the 3rd chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Leave all of your thoughts down in the comments below! Next chapter is when thing start to heat up!**

 ***Appears out of nowhere* Caleb: Hasn't that happened already.**

 **Winter:...Be quiet. Wait, What are you doing here anyway?!**

 **Caleb: I was bored and your outros suck. Bye everyone! Have a great day! Soldiers Out!**

 **Winter: THAT'S MY LINE!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home Part: 1

**Winter: Chapter 4 is here!**

 **Caleb: *Toots a kazoo***

 **DonellaT'sGHOST: Aw, Thank You! (Sassy Jean will return) :) I also think I know who you're talking about XD**

 **Winter: IM BACK BABY! Sorry about that I haven't uploaded in a while. It has just been really busy at home, but things have quite done for now so I can publish chapters a little faster now** **. I've noticed that the first three chapters have a few mistakes, so over the course of time I will be going back and fixing them, I'll let you know what chapters I've changed.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A New Home**

It has been more than a week since the fire and Jean couldn't be happier to be home. For a few days, Jean was in the hospital, mainly because of the burns and cuts on her arm. The doctors say some of them will leave scars when they are done the healing, but Jean just thought of it as an excuse to tell an epic story down the line. Also, everything at home has gotten quieter with questions about what happened or what was the scariest part and there were no more strange voices in her head anymore. Everything has gone quiet in Jean's life. Which she like's.

It was just another quiet Saturday night at Rosemary's Orphanage.

"JEAN!"

 _'Well, almost.'_

It was 9:00 pm at the orphanage. Jean was resting in her room with a book in her hand and her non-mutant cat Gus on her lap and Ice-Cream Kitty, in his cooler, next to her legs. Jean rolled her eyes and both cats mewled in annoyance as their owner got up to go to the door. Jean opened the door to reveal the orphanage's resident twins. These two were named Christina and Jay. The twin blondes stood at the foot at the door with daggers in their eyes, looking at it other.

"What is it now you two?" Jean asked.

"We can't decide what book we want Ms. Finch to read to us!" they said in unison. They were both still glaring at each other.

"...Do you want me to pick one out?" Jean questioned.

"Yeah!"

"You're great at picking stories-" Christina started.

"-You always make us dream happy dreams when you pick one out and read it!" Jay finished. The six-year-old twins looked up at her with stars in their eyes.

 _'Awe, these two are just too much,'_ Jean thought. "Alright, lead the way."

The twins jumped in glee. Both grabbed Jeans' hand. Jean was dragged out of the room.

The trio went down several a hallway of doors. The twins skipped passed other children who lived there at the orphanage while dragging Jean along. The two smiled and said hello to orphans while they hurried along. And soon, they were at the trio was at Jay's and Christina's room. Jean opened the door to see a slightly messy room and a sleeping Mrs. Finich on Jay's bed.

Ms. Daisy Finich was Ms. Rosemary's assistance in taking care of the children. She is a middle-aged woman who has a tendency to act younger then she is. She is sometimes caught drinking booze late at night. So it was no surprise to Jean when she was holding a bottle in her hands.

" Finch wake-up!" Jean yelled, waking up the drunken women, who woke up with a shocked expression on her face.

"Wah?! Oh...Hi George, how youu doin' boo?"

"I'm fine. But your drunk."

"I am?"

"Yes, you were also sleeping in Jay's bed."

"Who's Jay?"

"I'm Jay!" The young boy said.

"Ok, that's quite enough," Jean said, walking over to the drunken women and carried her out of the bed. Jean hobbled outside the room with the giddy, older woman around her shoulder. When she got to the hallway, Jean dropped onto the ground, who didn't even react and instead of waiting for one Jean shut the door. She turned back into the room, seeing that Jay and Christina were already snuggled up in the boys' blue bed.

"Alrighty, now that we have that outta the way, what do you guys want me to read to you?"

"Uhm..."Christina began. "Make one up!" Jay finished. "Yeah!"

"Uuuuuuuuh," Jean spoke, confused at the sudden request, she has read to the twins many times, but they never ask to make a story up on the spot. Jean went towards and then sat on the bed, trying to think of a tale.

"Once Up A Time..."Jean started, trying to think creatively, staring out into space. _' has happened in your life that seems cool enough to tell these kids?'_

"There was...uuuuuuh"

 _"Four brothers."_

Jean caught her breath. The voice that had haunted her in the fire has returned. _'But why now?'_

Jean looked at the twins who had curiosity in their eyes.

"Once upon a time, there were four brothers," Jean said, finishing the start to her story, taking the words suggested by the apparent ghost in her head.

"The brothers were among the kindness of people, they were the strongest and wisest of all. They protected this land from the darkness that grew within people. However one day a greater Evil had emerged. This Evil took away everything the brothers had cared about, leaving them in despair. The four brothers blamed it on each other for their misfortune. They argued and bickered, fought and hurt each other. Eventually, the four brothers split, scattered across the world, isolating themselves where no one can reach them..."

Jean paused herself. She looked to see the twins fast asleep. Jean smiled, then excused herself, turned out the lights and left the room, wishing the two a good night. Jean stepped out into the hallway to see that Ms. Finich has left, Jean prayed that she doesn't get into any more trouble. With a great big yawn, Jean headed back to her room. It was now 9:15, lights out was at 9:30 sharp, Ms. Rosemary wants the children to be well rested. Everyone in the orphanage was probably already asleep, for it was silent in the old building. In this quiet atmosphere, Jean began to think.

The persistent voice that came on that fateful day reappeared again out of nowhere for no reason what so ever. Jean couldn't tell if it was an actual ghost or it was her going insane because this 'Spirit' only comes when something is about to happen. Jean stopped in the hallway, as a chill ran up her spine, she remembered that before it only came before the fire started and when she was in sewers. The 'Ghost' seemed to appear whenever it wanted to. Jeans' curiosity began to if she tried talking to herself maybe it would answer.

"Hello...?" Only silence answered her. Maybe she had to talk to herself in her head.

 _'Hello? Mysterious voice in my head? Anyone home?'_ Again, nothing but silence. Jean sighed.

 _'Great I look like a psycho now, thanks...If you are indeed there, at least tell me the names of my demons.'_

 _"I'm afraid I can't tell you my name quite yet."_

Jean jumped. It talked!

 _"And I am not a demon."_

 _'S-sorry, um, this is awkward, uh, can I ask you a question?'_

 _"Of course. But I don't see how this is awkward. "_

 _'Well it's awkward because I honestly can't tell you are real or I just made you up in my head, so my question is are you realll?'_

 _"Yes, I am a real person."_

 _'Ok, so I'm going crazy?'_

 _"No. But I do have to go, bye. "_

 _'Wait-'_

"Jeannie dearie, are you alright?" Jean froze, she turned around to see, the owner of the orphanage, with a concerned look on her face.

"Um, yeah, yes! I'm alright Ms. Rosemary," Jean gave a cheeky grin with a nervous laugh. _'I must have looked insane...Ok, ghost-dude is actually gone, thank god.'_

"Dearie, why don't you come with me to get a glass of water, I have something to talk with you about."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No! No, no of course not dear, please come," said, grabbing Jean's hand not really giving her a choice.

"Ok..."

* * *

 **Winter: And that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a little short because this part is going to be in two or three parts. And like I said I will be fixing previous chapters, I'll let you know when I do and what I fix. Let me know anything I can improve for later chapters and stories! But also, OH MY GOD! Have you guys seen the first episode of the new Rise of TMNT! I think it was really good! I'm not gonna spoil anything just in case some people are waiting for the premiere, But I will say I think what the team behind the show did a good job of what they were trying to introduce to the franchise.**

 **Anyway bye guys! If anything is confusing let me know!**

 **Soldier Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home Part 2

**Winter: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded, A lot has been going on with a lot of drama, but everything seems to have settled down, so I am ok. Enjoy Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A New Home Part 2**

"What's the problem, Ms. Rosemary?"

Jean and Ms. Rosemary were now in the dining hall at the orphanage had gotten. They sat across from each at one of many tables. Also while Ms. Rosemary is normally a cheery old woman, she was unnaturally quiet and had her head down. Jean was worried about what she was about to say. Minutes passed by as the silence continued. Jean twidled her thumbs was about to doze off. Until spoke, bluntly.

"Somebody wants to adopt you..."

The young girl gasped, she completely froze. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she tried to look into the older woman eyes.

"...Are you serious?"

Ms. Rosemary didn't respond right away, but she nodded, then looked at Jean for the first time tonight.

"Who is it?" Jean asked, demanding answers.

Ms. Rosemary continued to be quiet, afraid of how Jean will react. Ms. Rosemary herself didn't fully understand the man's full intentions, but she managed to finally gain enough courage to say his name.

"Donatello Hamato," she mumbled.

Jean's eyes widened in shock. Her breath began to shake as she remembered the night she met the mutant turtle. Everything from a week ago seems to be coming back to haunt her. Jean shook the memories away, trying to act more calmly.

"Well...When is he coming so we can talk?"

"In a few minutes..."

"This late at night?"

"I tried to schedule the meeting in a few days away from now, but he is pushy."

Ms. Rosemary felt guilty, Jean came to the orphanage when she was only six years old, now, she's fifteen. Jean was one of few who had stayed in the orphanage for a long period of time, she became an older sister to the other children who came and went. She could only imagine what must be soaring in her head, what emotions running wild. So, she will spare Jean even more pain.

" I know this is hard, so I will make this one exception," said, with a clear conscience in her mind. "I want to speak with Hamato alone, I want you to leave, so you can think clearly about this. "

Jean was astonished, she didn't believe what the older woman said. Rosemary _never_ lets a child skip an interview with potential parents. But then again this was sudden. And Jean needed time to think, so she could only accept the offer.

"Thank you, Mam," Jean said, getting out of her chair. "Call me when you need me."

And without another word, Jean left, leaving the old woman alone, deep in guilt. As the door closed, Ms. Rosemary remembered when she first opened it to see a little girl 9 years ago. _'Jean, you have matured and grown up so quickly, I'm so sorry I have to do this to you and I'm sorry I have to break that promise I made,'_ She thought, her eyes turning teary.

Minutes later, a bell was heard from the door. Ms. Rosemary stood up and left the dining room into the main hall through an open doorway. The main hall had stairs in the center of the room leading up to the second floor. Steps away, In front of the stairway, was the door to enter the orphanage.

Ms. Rosemary opened the door, only to see Donatello Hamato standing there. He wore a classic suit and tie and a hat. He had a polite small and said, "Hello, may I come in?"

She smiled back, "Hello Mr. Hamato, yes please come in."

Donnie walked in, taking his hat off, while Ms. Rosemary closed the door. " I hope Jean doesn't mind having the interview this late at night, my schedule during the day is pretty busy and this was the only time I could take off."

"I'm afraid, Jean isn't here Mr. Hamato."

Donnie looked at the older woman in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it is just going to be me and you, now come along, " Ms. Rosemary said, not wanting to waste any time.

Ms. Rosemary walked away from Donnie, who was confused and lead him up the stairs to the second floor. The two walked by many closed doors and didn't stop for a while until they reached one room with a numbered plaque on the door that read '214'. fidgeted with the door nob, wondering if it was unlocked or not, to her surprise, it was unlocked. Ms. Rosemary opened the door and ushered Donnie to come in, closing the door behind them. The turtle had many questions for the older woman. He was about to open his mouth until he took a good look at the room they were in.

It was a small room, painted a light shade of gray, with a window looking out to the city. A bed was placed up against the wall near the window. Donnie then noticed a familiar face placed on the bed. "Ice Cream Cat! What are you doing up here buddy?"

The mutated cat mewled in response. When Donnie walked a little closer, the cat moved his body away from his reach. Donnie felt a little guilty. When Mikey started to travel, he thought it was best to leave Cat down in the sewers where it would be safe. Of course, Donnie would come to check on him every once in a while when he wasn't busy. However over time, he stopped checking, and now he felt extremely guilty.

Another cat meowed in response, staring at the turtle. Donnie then had the courage to sit on the bed, lending a hand out the other tom. The brown tabby purred in response, rubbing his fur against his hand. "Where are we?" He asked.

"This is Jean's room, " Ms. Rosemary simply stated. "I thought you could get a look around, get a sense of Jean's character. Go on, look around now."

Donnie nodded and took the time to look around. Next to the bed was a dresser, with photos stacked on top. The pictures contained Jean being with many different children throughout the years.

"The kids seem to really like her."

"Yes..."

Rosemary walked next to Donnie and grabbed one of the pictures in the frame. It was a picture of Jean when she nine, it was of her playing with Jax, a blue lizard mutant who came to the orphanage around the same time Jean did. Jax was adopted not too long after the picture was taken.

"Jean became a mother figure to the children here. She had always looked after them in my or my assistance's absence. And at first, she can have a rather cold shoulder, but once you get to know her, she can let down some of her walls and show that very nurturing side of her.

Donatello noted this. When he first meet, she was very sassy with him. He wondered what the other side of her would be like in person.

"But Hamato, I must ask a favor."

Donnie glanced at Ms. Rosemary, noticing the terrifying glare she was giving him.

"Jean has never trusted anyone fully in her life, not me or her friends. She never speaks of her past life before the orphanage, she never even told me anything about her father. She can barely give a genuine smile."

"Wait, her father?"

"Not her blood father, but the mutant who brought her here when she was six years old. He never showed his face. From what he told me, Jean's family was murdered, but her father managed to save her, and they lived on the run for a year before coming to me. Hamato, there is only one reason why I am letting you adopt this child. "

There was a long pause. Rain started to drizzle outside, Ms. Rosemary also started to get teary-eyed.

"... The reason is that Jean needs someone. I was asked to keep Jean safe until her father came back for her. But it's almost been ten years, even Jean's given up on him. Please, give her a home where she can smile."

"..."

Donnie began to sweat. What Ms. Rosemary was asking for is something he can't promise. Donnie looked directly at Ms. Rosemary who is about to burst into tears.

"Ms. Rosemary, I can't guarantee Jean will have luxury life if she comes with me, she will have to work hard if she wants to gain something. But let me tell you, I will certainly try to make sure she can put her trust in me and my family."

Ms. Rosemary looked up at the green turtle. She couldn't tell what he was planning, but she could see a determination in his eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled.

"Thank you. "

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: FAMILY TIES**


End file.
